Donde
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡Shan!- la mujer se acercó por detrás de la niña de casi seis años - ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que hablarte para que obedezcas!


Donde

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Historia sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

El largo cabello hondeó con el viento, tenía frio pero la sensación de libertad que le daba el aire de invierno la hacía sentir mejor.

Oyó un grito a su espalda, la estaban buscando, y sabía que si no iba corriendo se ganaría un castigo, pero en contra del instinto de supervivencia se quedó de pie en la punta de aquella colina, luego se las arreglaría con la sanción que le pusieran, su mamá tenía razón, era igual a su papá, era como si tuviera una especial atracción hacia los problemas.

El aire volvió a correr con más fuerza y para su pequeña estatura, su peso y su, en apariencia, frágil fisionomía, fue más que suficiente para hacerla retroceder un par de pasos, pensó que tal vez era una señal, hasta el viento le decía que debía regresar a donde la llamaban, pero no quería, en verdad que no quería.

\- ¡Shan!- la mujer se acercó por detrás de la niña de casi seis años - ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que hablarte para que obedezcas?!- la niña hizo un gesto confuso, aun no se acostumbraba a la forma en que le hablaba, menos si lo hacía muy rápido; la tomó del brazo y la jaló con ella, lo último que pudo alcanzar a ver la pequeña fue como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Se movieron por la espesa vegetación y llegaron a lo que debía ser un campamento, pero en su lugar, las pertenencias estaban recogidas y dispuestas para ser cargadas, al parecer viajarían de nuevo de noche.

La mujer comenzó a regañarla de nuevo y de todo el discurso lo que mejor pudo entender era la frase que más le repetía a lo largo del día

\- ¡¿y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te recojas el cabello?!- tomándola bruscamente del brazo derecho la volteó, con sus dedos cepilló el cabello negro azulado infantil sin delicadeza y lo preparó en una cebolla alta. – ya, ahora- esta vez le habló lento para que comprendiera – toma tu mochila y la bolsa de alimentos, es hora de irnos.

\- ¿por qué?- preguntó, aunque a conciencia sabía la razón, si, definitivamente le encantaban los problemas

\- ¡porque yo lo digo!- la volvió a jalar para que hiciera las cosas rápido y emprendieron el camino.

Shan se preguntó a donde iban ahora, si descansaría esa noche o si el castigo de mañana sería duro; ojalá no tuviera que contestar esas preguntas… si tan solo…

\- ¡Shan!- le gritó por quinta vez, la pequeña levantó la vista al comprender que de nuevo la llamaba - ¡pon atención cuando te habló Shan!

\- no me gusta Shan…- susurró con un poco de problemas, enojada, aun no era buena tampoco para hablar, pero su madre la escuchó y sin paciencia se detuvo, la miró y le dio una bofetada; la niña aguantó las ganas de llorar desde el suelo, por lo menos no le había golpeado el ojo que aún estaba morado, donde apenas se veía el azul reflejado de lo hinchado

\- levántate y camina HIJA, nos queda un largo camino- no respondió y de mala gana se levantó y siguió caminando.

Aún tenía la esperanza, en su corazón lo sabía, donde quiera que la llevaran, la iban a encontrar, y la llevarían a su hogar, con sus hermanos, sus abuelos, tíos y primos; volvería a hablar fluido, porque nunca en su vida volvería siquiera intentar hablar chino y solo hablaría japonés, la volverían a llamar Aimi, no Shan; volvería a los brazos de sus amorosos padres y nunca volvería a ver a Shampoo.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

.

A 18 de diciembre, que les digo, esto es puro drama, pueden interpretar como prefieran, los leo en los comentarios, si hay mucha duda lo puedo aclarar en el sig fic.

De todas maneras lo que si aclaro es que esto es una historia por si sola, en mis planes no está hacer una continuación, por lo menos no en el "Diciembre sin fin"

Gracias a todos, en especial a:

\- Ranma84

\- Btaisho

\- Juany Rdz

\- Benani0125

\- felicius

\- kioh

\- azzulaprincess

\- nancyricoleon – tienes razón faltó Ken, no me acordé xD

\- saotomedgo

\- Kaysachan

\- V,T,Tolkien

\- JHO

\- livamesauribe

\- Akanita87

\- hinatacris

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
